


Love Me Just For Tonight

by harringrov3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, im bad at tagging, is that how yall tag it?, jerking off, montkeery, or - Freeform, this is dacre/joe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrov3/pseuds/harringrov3
Summary: Joe and Dacre have to share a bed while they are in NY for Stranger Things 4 interview
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Joe Keery/Dacre Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Love Me Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Dacre and Joe and it's harmless so don't come at me.  
> Also this is my first Dacre/Joe fic and there should be more fics of them
> 
> also im debating if i should post this anonymously or not 🤡

Joe had just landed in New York with his castmates Natalia, Charlie, Maya who was with her boyfriend and Dacre. They were all exhausted and went straight to the hotel. Joe, Dacre and Maya and her boyfriend waited in the lobby as Natalia and Charlie were talking to the employee to get their room keys.  
"hey so there was some trouble booking the rooms and instead of four rooms we got two with king sized bed and a room with two beds." Natalia says as she gets back to them. 

"oh it's not a problem " Joe says and looks at Dacre, " right?" 

"Nah, not at all mate" Dacre says and Charlie hands him the key. 

Dacre and Joe say their goodbyes to others and go to their room. They had interview early in the morning. Season 4 was even more successful than previous seasons. Everyone was shocked to find out Dacre's character was alive and was sexually attracted to Joe's character. And they shared couple of kisses too, of course it was in the script, Dacre was still dating to his gorgeous girlfriend. And as for Joe, things didn't work out between him and Maika and they broke up in August of 2020. Oh what a year that was, and not in a good way.

Dacre flicked the lights on as he walked in the room and Joe walked right after him. There was only one bed in the left corner of the room. There was a door next to the bed, probably a bathroom. There was a couch in the middle of the room and glass table in front of it and the tv hanging on the wall. Wasn't it supposed to be 5-star hotel? 

"okay uhh, the couch seems comfortable " dacre shrugs and puts his bag down on the floor and Joe does the same. " there's no way you're sleeping on the couch. You need to get a good rest, big guy" Joe says and Dacre cocks his eyebrow. "You wanna share a bed with me?" Joe could feel smirk in his voice even though his back was facing Dacre. Joe was shuffling in his bad, looking for his sweatpants he usually wore while sleeping, " I mean, yeah? If you don't mind" Joe shrugs and stands up. " yeah no, I don't mind" Dacre says," I'm gonna hop in the shower" he adds and walks in the bathroom. 

Joe changes in his sweatpants and slides under the fluffy covers. It was November and quite chilly. He was on his phone for a while and then he slid his phone under his pillow and closed his eyes. Few minutes passed and Joe was about to fall asleep when Dacre's voice woke him up, " So do you want to order-" Dacre cuts himself off as he sees Joe sleeping. Even though Joe was fully awake now he pretended to be sleeping, maybe he'd fall asleep again. Dacre quietly puts on his boxers and slides under the covers. Joe's back was facing him. He could see joe's broad shoulders and it kind of aroused him. Dacre bit his lip and sighed. It's been a while since he got laid. It's not like he was thinking of sleeping with Joe, it's just- his relationship with Olivia has strained. While shooting for season 4, he and Olivia didn't spend much time together and after that he was traveling for interviews for Stranger Things and other projects he did. They haven't texted each other in four days. 

Dacre sighs and slides his left hand down. He gropes his cock that has started to fill in and bites his lip. He looks at moles on Joe's skin as he slowly strokes his cock through the cotton of his boxers. Dacre moves closer to Joe, smelling Joe's cologne. He pinches the tip of his cock and quickly shuts his mouth, muffling the moan that he almost let out. Dacre throws his head back on his pillow and groans as he strokes his cock with his hand. Then he stops and looks at Joe. He probably shouldn't, Dacre thinks, but he wants it. He wants to get closer to Joe. So he does that. Dacre scoops closer to Joe, his bare chest pressing against Joe's back. Dacre throws his arm around Joe's torso and stays like that, taking in Joe's scent. Dacre gulps as he slowly starts moving his hips, his fully grown erection grinding against Joe's bubbly ass. 

Joe is frozen as he feels Dacre grinding himself against Joe. He did hear coupe of muffled sounds after Dacre got in the bed but Joe hadn't thought Dacre was thinking about him. Was he? Was Dacre even thinking about him? Joe bites his bottom lip, forcing himself not to make any noise, which was not easy. He could feel how huge Dacre was and Joe felt himself getting hard. He felt Dacre grip his arm and grind against Joe harder. Then Dacre slid his hand down to Joe's navel and then he hesitated so he rested his hand on Joe's hairy chest. Dacre didn't want to touch Joe while he was sleeping and Dacre felt guilty, he was already doing the wrong thing, but then he felt Joe's hand on top of his hand that he had on Joe's chest. Dacre lifted his head and his eyes locked with Joe's brown eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize but no words came out as Joe, holding Dacre's hand slid his hand down his sweatpants and ground his ass against dacre. 

"Joe" Dacre said, his voice breathy and lust in his eyes. Joe licks his lips and stares at dacre's open mouth. Dacre leans in, crushing his mouth against Joe's and Joe lets out a whiny groan. Dacre smiles in the kiss and his hand under Joe's sweatpants, who was wearing no underwear,starts stroking Joe's cock. After a while of making out Dacre pulls away from Joe, who whines. Dacre pulls the blankets away, throwing it in the floor and then takes off his own boxers. Meanwhile Joe laid on his back and lifted his hips up to pull his sweatpants down. Dacre watched as Joe took off his sweatpants and then crawled on top of him. Dacre grabbed both of their cock and started jerking off while he started sucking and biting Joe's neck. 

Dacre then gets down and takes Joe's cock in his hand and licks it from the base to the tip. He had never done anything like this with a man before and it wasn't bad at all. Joe tasted salty and he was little sweaty but it all made him sexier. Dacre sucks on the tip, making slurping voices that were supposed to be disgusting but wasn't at all. Joe moaned loudly as Dacre took Joe's cock deeper in his mouth and gagged on it. he pulled away, coughing a little and then he gets back licking and sucking joe's cock. he looks up, his eyes locking with Joe's who was a moaning mess. 

"fuck you're so hot" Joe breathes out and traces his fingers on Dacre's bottom lip that were made for sucking dick. Dacre hums sending vibrations up Joe's cock who lets out a loud 'Aah' sound and then hisses, " fuck i'm so close" he says, panting loudly. Dacre pulls away and repeatedly licks on Joe's cock who soon after comes on Dacre's face. Dacre grins at Joe and crawls up to him. he pulls Joe in a kiss, who pulls away and licks the cum off his cheek and nose. Joe takes Dacre's cock in his hand and jerks him off as they connect their lips again. Soon after Dacre comes on his stomach and both of them, panting, lye on the bed, facing each other.

Dacre puts a strand of Joe's hair behind his ear and murmurs, " I'd like to do this again" 

Joe smiles at first but then frowns, " y-you have a girlfriend " he says.

" Our relationship's been really strained these past few months " Dacre says. 

"oh" Joe says and pecks Dacre's lips. 

" We can do it again when you're single " he winks and Dacre chuckles,

" yeah, Can't wait to fuck you"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the smut sucked. I haven't written smut - or anything, really - in months.  
> Also, if anyone wants sequel comment down because i will surely be making more dacre/joe fics in the future.


End file.
